List of Parties and Events in 2010
This is a list of parties that have occurred in 2010. Past/Current parties * Cave Expedition (January 15–19) :-Miners Helmet (Mine) :Amethyst Pin(Mine Cave) :-Deep Sea Diving Suit (Hidden Lake) (50 coins and Members Only) :-Coral Reef Background (Underwater) (Members Only) * Puffle Party 2010 (February 17–20) :-Puffle Hat (Plaza) :-Puffle Jacket (Puffle Show) (Members Only) * Penguin Play Awards 2010 (March 1–20) :-Press Hat :-Video Camera (Members Only) :-Penguin Play Award (Members Only) * April Fools Party 2010 (April 1–4) :-Red Propeller Cap (Dock) :-King Jester Hat (Members Only) * Earth Day 2010 (April 22–25) :-Straw Gardening Hat (Mine Shack) :-Recycle Pin (Recycle Hunt) * Medieval Party 2010 (May 7–16) :-Wizard Hat (Lighthouse) * Note: The following are for Members Only in the (Knight's Quest) :-Staff and Shield :-Iron Armour :-Iron Helmet * Note: The following are for Members Only in the (Ye Knight's Quest 2) :-Noble Horse :-Toothbrush Pin :-Dragon's Gold (Furniture Item) * Island Adventure Party 2010 (June 18–27) :-Pirate Bandanna (Cove) :-Miners Helmet (Cove) :-Treasure Cove Background (Complete Scavenger Hunt) :-Marooned Outfit (Treehouse) (Members Only) * Music Jam 2010 (July 9–18) :-Blue Headphones (Cove) :-Tambourine Pin (Lodge Attic) :-Boombox (Night Club Rooftop) (Members Only) :-Red Music Jam Shirt (Backstage) (Members Only) * Note: The following are items members can buy at the Shirts Rock booth at the (Snow Forts) :-All Access Pass (50 coins) :-Pop Girl T-Shirt (with a flower design) (250 coins) :-Western T-Shirt (with a cactus design) (250 coins) :-Carribean T-Shirt (with a palm tree and sun design) (250 coins) :-Rocker T-Shirt (with a guitar design) (250 coins) :-Classical T-Shirt (with a music note design) (250 coins) :-Sparkle Rock T-Shirt (with a sparkle glitter design) (250 coins) * Note: The following are items that members can buy at the (Back Stage) :-Conga Drums (300 coins) :-Tuba (600 coins) :-Blue Electric Guitar (550 coins) :-Tambourine (100 coins) :-Acoustic Guitar (500 coins) :-Orange Double Necked Guitar (600 coins) * Mountain Expedition (August 12–18) :-Chilly Trek Hat (Supply Camp) * Note: Following are members-only :-Red Flag (Mountain Top) :-Top of the Mountain Background (Mountain Top) * Note: The following are items that members can buy in the Climbing Catalog. :-Red Climbing Helmet (300 coins) :-Binoculars (item) (200 coins) :-Expedition Backpack (350 coins) :-Yellow Climbing Rope (150 coins) * The Fair 2010 (September 3–12) *Note: The following are items anyone can buy at the Forest. You need tickets. :-Balloon Flower Hat (110 tickets) :-Red and Yellow Stripey Hat (150 tickets) :-Fair Beacon Background (50 tickets) :-Popcorn Pin (50 tickets) :-Fair Beacon Background (50 tickets) :-Green Cosmic Hat (100 tickets) Later on in the fall fair. :-Blue Fuzzy Viking Hat (125 tickets) Later on in the fall fair. *Note: The following are items members can buy at the Great Puffle Circus Entrance. You need tickets. :-Pink Cotton Candy (75 tickets) :-Ice Cream Cone (75 tickets) :-Clown Wig (200 tickets) :-Clown Suit (30 tickets) :-Clown Shoes (150 tickets) :-Paddle Ball (40 tickets) Later on in the fall fair. :-Popcorn (75 tickets) Later on in the fall fair. :-Green Balloon (80 tickets) Later on in the fall fair. Upcoming Parties Confirmed Parties Unconfirmed Parties * 5th Year Anniversary Party * Halloween Party 2010 * Winter Party 2010 * Holiday Party 2010 See also *Parties *Party Rooms *List of parties in 2005 *List of parties in 2006 *List of parties in 2007 *List of parties in 2008 *List of parties in 2009 Category:Club Penguin